


A pervert kidnaps anime and manga characters and ships

by IfOnlyIHadAHeart



Category: Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfOnlyIHadAHeart/pseuds/IfOnlyIHadAHeart
Summary: My friend Annie wrote thisShip Em’ AllLyrics by Annie Wu- Notes by Taylor SwiftI stay up too lateGot shipping in my brainI ship it like Fed-Ex, mmm-mmmI ship it like Fed-Exxx, mmm-mmmwha?But I keep shipping, Can't stop won't stop shippingIt's like I have this pairing in my mindSaying I've gotta ship ship shiiipOh the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship shipWe will ship ship ship ship shipYeah, I'm just gonna ship ship ship ship shipShip em' all, Ship em' allFedEx gonna ship ship ship ship shipWe will ship ship ship ship shipI'm gonna ship ship ship ship shipShip em' all, Ship em' allI never miss a ship, I'm lightning in my clicksI ship it like FedExxx, mmm-mmmI'm shipping on my own, though this ship is greeeaaaatAnd that's why I shipAnd that's why I shipBut I keep shipping, Can't stop won't stop shippingIt's like I have this pairing in my mindOh the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship shipYeah I'll ship ship ship ship shipFedEx gonna ship ship ship ship shipUPS gonna ship ship ship ship ship





	A pervert kidnaps anime and manga characters and ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/gifts).



> A crazy shipper likes to ship and has a crush on Eren Yeager.

Ship Em’ All  
Lyrics by Annie Wu- Notes by Taylor Swift  
I stay up too late  
Got shipping in my brain  
I ship it like Fed-Ex, mmm-mmm  
I ship it like Fed-Exxx, mmm-mmm  
wha?  
But I keep shipping, Can't stop won't stop shipping  
It's like I have this pairing in my mind  
Saying I've gotta ship ship shiiip

  
Oh the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
We will ship ship ship ship ship  
Yeah, I'm just gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
Ship em' all, Ship em' all  
FedEx gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
We will ship ship ship ship ship  
I'm gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
Ship em' all, Ship em' all  
I never miss a ship, I'm lightning in my clicks  
And I ship it like FedExxxx, mmm-mmm  
I ship it like FedExxx, mmm-mmm  
I'm shipping on my own, though this ship is greeeaaaat  
And that's why I ship  
And that's why I ship  
But I keep shipping, Can't stop won't stop shipping  
It's like I have this pairing in my mind  
Saying I've gotta ship ship shiiip

  
Oh the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
Yeah the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
Yeah I'll ship ship ship ship ship  
Ship em' all, Ship em' all  
FedEx gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
UPS gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
Yeah I'll ship ship ship ship ship  
Ship em' all, ship em’ all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all

  
Ship ship ship  
I ship ship it like FedEx, oh my gosh who x who?  
And shipping shipping fics of the Net write them now, shipping ship fics of the Net

  
My old ship had many bad things, but yee  
I'm like "Oh my god" but I'm just gonna ship yee  
And to the shipper over there with the pretty ships nu  
Won't you come on over, shipper, we can ship ship ship  
Cause the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship ship yee  
Yeah, the shippers gonna ship it like FedE-ex  
And I'll ship ship ship ship ship  
Ship em' all, Ship em' all  
FedEx gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
And the shippers gonna ship ship ship ship ship  
So I'll ship ship ship like FedE-ex

  
Ship em' all, Ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all  
Ship-ship em' all, ship em' all

Do you like my life's theme song. Annie spent 20 minutes on it and it's not going to waste.:)

Lets start the story now!

Lights, Camera, Action!

Gets really confused and asks when this became a reality show but goes with it anyways.

Hello there obsessive shippers, my name is Ohnoes11 cause I'm constantly worrying about whether they're gonna release more fairy tail anime and stuff. I'll be your host and I might drag a friend of mine into this thing. 

Welcome to Ship em all and I'm your host Ohnoes11 who's an obsessive shipper that will not drag lemons into this. Will be updated tomorrow 


End file.
